


Little Moments

by sweetbutterbliss



Series: Domestic OTB [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluff.  That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Or rather I attempted to beta it myself. So basically unbeta'd. My normal beta has a life. What even are those?

The last time Bane felt true fear was as a child being lowered into the dark pit waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He had clutched Oso and brandished his small knife. He'd had to stab a few of the more curious prisoners before they left him alone. Since then he had no use for fear, it was a useless emotion. He lived in agony for years and never let it show, faced down armies and monstrous things without flinching. 

Bane stepped forward to welcome the fight. Always without fear.

Until he held his impossibly tiny children in his hands. Now he knew true terror as his daughter blinked up at him in complete trust. He couldn't help but be in awe with his mate who was now the fearless one. Holding their children and feeding them like it came naturally. Bane was worried he'd crush them with his too big hands but John wouldn't let him give them back. Only pushed them into his arms with a smile.

But it got easier. They grew and fell down and learned and he was right there with them to pick them back up and listen to their new words. The terror never actually left, it was a constant niggling worry in the background. But it was something he was use to.

***

John could hear giggling from the hallway as he unslung his utility belt and pulled open the closet door. He shoved all the coats aside rattling them on the rail. He knew normal cops have simple gun safes to store their weapons at home. It's a must have when you have kids. 

But normal cops weren't married to two former terrorists who ran a bodyguard business. 

So, they have a closet hidden behind coats equipped with a keypad and a thumbprint scanner. He waits for it to click open and leaned in to hang his gun in his spot. He use to hang it in whatever free spot but Barsad would pout for days over it.

"Why do I make labels and outlines if you are just going to place it anywhere, habibi?"

John smiled and ran a finger over his own nameplate before shutting it and making sure he heard the click of the locks before pushing all the coats back into place and stepping back out into the hallway.

He was already unbuttoning his uniform ready to shower and relax. He stopped just inside the living room with a laugh. The couches had been pushed back against the wall and toys were spread across the living room. Barsad sat in the middle of the chaos frowning. 

Sabiha was standing on the couch behind him her dark curls, pulled back into severe pigtails, bounced as she wiggled with excitement.

"Daddy!" She pulled at Barsad's hair with a fist. 

Ishan looked up from his giant soft puzzle blinking quietly his fist in his mouth. He had been slow to talk but his sister did enough talking for the two of them.

"Ishan wants chocolate." or "Ishan says no bath."

Bane has called her their tiniest alpha. It's technically too young to assign dynamics but really it couldn't be more obvious. 

John goes to scoop up Ishan and blow a raspberry against his fat little cheeks. He had more of Bane's sandy colored hair but still all of John's curls, making him look like a little chubby cherub. 

"Daddy." He patted John's check with a spitty hand.

"Daddy. Look I made Papa pretty." 

Barsad is, his usual stoic self, watched John with faded blue eyes and the smile reserved for him alone. He had let Sabiha twist his hair up and secure it with sparkly barrettes. 

"Oh yes you did." He fished for his phone juggling Ishan who laughs at the jolting. He held it up and Sabiha ever the ham squished Barsad's face and her own together before shouting _cheese_

John laughed so hard the picture came out a little blurry.

"Well I've always thought Papa was pretty to be fair." He swooped down dumping Ishan in Barsad's lap and kissed him. It's dry and chaste and he wanted more. Too bad it wasn't babysitting night so he'll probably just have to jerk off in the shower. 

Barsad grabed him by the wrist when he moves away and tugged him back in for a more thorough kiss before releasing him. John is panting and feels a little dizzy. "S'not fair." 

"I am a criminal little one. Who says I have to play fair?" 

"Worst husband ever." 

He leaves so he can go take a very cold shower.

***

Mornings are hectic even with three parents to handle things. Barsad was taking his turn to shower while John scrambled eggs in the kitchen. Ishan leaned against his leg gripping his pajamas in a fist and sucking his thumb. He tried to move without knocking the toddler over or tripping himself. It's slow going but every time he tried to peel him off he started wailing.

Even a bribe of chocolate teddy grahams didn't work. So he sighed and shuffled slowly around the kitchen. 

He could hear Bane's deep voice in the living room wheedling Sabiha into sitting still. John dragged Ishan over to the doorway and sees Bane on the couch holding another wiggling toddler in his lap, a brush in his hand and a hair tie gripped between his teeth. 

"You must stay still, hayete. A true warrior is disciplined and can sit still for hours."

Sabiha only wiggled harder. John laughed and Bane glared at him before sighing heavily.

"Papa! Bābā does it wrong." She climbed off of him and runs head first into Barsad's knees. Bane pushed himself up from the couch and handed Barsad the hair tie and brush. 

"I admit defeat, brother." 

Barsard only laughed and pressed a kiss to Bane's scarred mouth.

John hobbled back into the kitchen with a smile and continued with breakfast.

***

It was an impossible day. Sabiha had come home from school hysterical because someone had told her that she couldn't have three dads. And Ibhan had punched the kid in the nose for making his sister cry. He'd been suspended from kindergarten. 

Bane and Barsad were absurdly proud.

John knew there was no point in having the "we don't hit." conversation when the two of them had been teaching the twins to fight since they were able to stand on their wobbly legs. 

Besides it sounded like the little brat deserved it.

So after calming Sabiha down they'd gone for ice cream. Ibhan had gone quiet again concerned only for the food in front of him, but Sabiha was happy to regal her dads with the play by play as many times as they asked.

"There was blood everywhere!" She grimaced happily.

That night they had all curled up in their humongous bed together, the kids tucked in between. Ibhan had passed out almost immediately his little mouth hanging open looking nothing like the warrior he'd been today.

"Daddy?" Sabiha clutched her ragged teddy and yawns.

"What baby?" John pushed her hair back from her forehead.

"Is it bad that I have three daddies?"

"No way!" John whisper exclaimed. "It's the best thing to have three daddies."

"Why?"

"Cause you have the most love. Most people just get one daddy love. But you get it times three."

"That's true." She mumbled sleepily.

"Three daddies and a brother who will always have your back."

"Yeah! There was so much blood!" 

John laughed and felt Barsad silently laughing at his back.

"Our family is the best." She rolled over to her side and pushed her head into Bane's chest.

"Yes it is, hayete." Bane ran gentle fingers down her back until she started snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes. Thanks! My [tumblr.](http://www.sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com)


End file.
